A client device may receive updates from or submit updates to a backend server. The updates, received or submitted by a client device, include updates to data.
Client devices may be operated in an online mode and an offline mode. An online mode is a mode in which a client device may communicate with a backend server via a network. An offline mode is a mode in which the client device is unable to communicate with a backend server via a network. When operating in an online mode, a client device may receive updates from and submit updates to a backend sever. When operating in an offline mode, a client device is unable to receive updates from or submit updates to a backend server.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.